


If I were you, I'd do me too

by tillloveburnusall



Series: girls, girls, girls [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Not My Fault, hyuck and jeno are in an open relationship, i started this like three nights ago, i was thinking that Jaemin would be the prettiest girl and this happened, jaemin is just a huge fan of selena gomez, just like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillloveburnusall/pseuds/tillloveburnusall
Summary: “Oh, baby… You have no idea.” And to complete, because Jaemin is still Jaemin and she just likes to pretend that she’s a dumb bubbly little girl, she whispers against Chenle’s ear with a voice dripping sugar, “And if you want to kiss me that bad, you should come and get it, princess.”She leans back then, winks at Chenle, and walks away, her heels clicking against the floor like some type of challenge.Well, fuck.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Series: girls, girls, girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	If I were you, I'd do me too

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any excuse for this... I just thought that I could write some jaemle fem and this happened but I actually like this universe so I'm writing another OS already.
> 
> well, whatever... this is unedited and I'm exhausted.
> 
> good reading!

Chenle’s day starts just like any other day. With Donghyuck making fun of her.

“You practically melt around her,” Donghyuck says, cherry lips pursed as she stares Chenle up and down like she’s seeing something that unpleasant her entirely. “I would say that she does the same with you but Jaemin just looks at everyone like they are her favorite person in the world, so.”

“Including Jeno, right?” She replies because seriously, she won’t let Hyuck just come over her house and fuck with her like this without any paybacks. “That’s why you’re all jittery? Because your pet chose Nana over you, isn’t?”

She dodges the pillow that Donghyuck throws at her, laughing hysterically when the other opts for running after her, jumping over random things on the floor.

When they stop, Chenle is panting, her fringe sticking at her forehead and her chest coming up and down at an irregular pace, by her side Donghyuck is not in a much better situation and Chenle watches as a drop of sweat goes down her breasts.

Is not like Chenle is _that_ type of girl, ok? Hyuck just has really nice boobs and when she wears black crop-tops like she’s doing today, they get all-

“Can you stop staring at my boobs? You weirdo.” The older girl says, using her arms to protect her upper part from Chenle’s scrutinizing gaze, making the younger blush. “And coming back to you and Jaemin, can you please just talk to her? If she’s sad she sticks on Jeno like a koala baby and believes me, I love koalas and I love Jaemin but Jeno promised me that I could eat her out in Minhyung unnie’s car and because of Jaemin we never have time.”

“I didn’t need to know the last part, you pervert. But I’ll talk to Minnie and see if she wants to hang out with me and Jisung instead so you and Jeno can go nasty all you want.”

“Thank you.”

While they sit down to recover from their stupid tag game, a wild question passes through Chenle’s head, and although she tries to suppress just a glance at Hyuck’s direction already shows that she won’t forget if she doesn’t ask now.

“Why unnie’s car, though?”

“She’s hot and if Youngho unnie didn’t keep her tight on a leash I would go down on her.”

Yup, she shouldn’t have asked.

“You disgust me.”  
…

Chenle bumps into Jaemin two days later. Quite literally, if you ask so.

She’s trying to remember which class she has now when she clashes against someone. Her first reaction is apologizing, but when she looks up and Jaemin’s eyes crash against hers, she almost loses it.

Jaemin has always been... Something else. Pretty lips that she made sure people would look at with dark shades of lipstick, perfect nose, nice cheekbones, and soft eyes that could turn cold in just a snap of a second. Normally, brown strands would complement her goddess-like looks but today, oh, there’s nothing normal in Jaemin’s looks.

First, her lips are shinning with pink gloss instead of her usual red striking lipstick, and her dark brown hair was replaced by soft blue. And, God, is this one of Chenle’s hoodies?

She doesn’t know if she’s exhilarating happy or if disappointed that she can’t see Jaemin’s breasts. Just for science proposal, of course.

“Uh, Chenle?” Jaemin asks and she’s totally not ready to have this conversation so she just blurts out the first thing that passes through her mind.

“I want to kiss you so bad.” As soon as the words leave her mouth, Chenle is already a blushing mess under Jaemin’s surprised gaze and before the other can pick on her with this she tries changing the topic. “I mean, why are you wearing my clothes?”

Jaemin smiles, one of her cat-like smiles, and leans against the wall beside her, still looking down at Chenle and just then she notices that she’s still on her knees from the fall. She gets back to her feet, blushing even harder.

“Well, you left at my house the last time and it smells like you so I just went with it.” She says, smirking like she knows some crazy secret that she doesn’t intend in sharing, and Chenle’s head spins.

“Haha, do I really smell that good?” She replies, like is a joke, but is weak and Jaemin notices too, coming closer like she’s a cat cornering a mouse and Chenle feels her heartbeat thundering in her ears.

“Oh, baby… You have no idea.” And to complete, because Jaemin is still Jaemin and she just likes to pretend that she’s a dumb bubbly little girl, she whispers against Chenle’s ear with a voice dripping sweetness, “And if you want to kiss me that bad, you should come and get it, princess.”

She leans back then, winks at Chenle, and walks away, her heels clicking against the floor like some type of challenge.

Well, fuck.

…

“Well, what you’re waiting for?” Jisung asks, not even looking at Chenle from where she’s busy staring at Renjun, a Literature Major that dated both Jeno and Donghyuck and who is totally out of the Park’s league. She says this to Jisung but the pink-haired girl just sticks her tongue out at her. “Shut up and get laid.”

Chenle growls, could she get any worse friends?

“I’m serious, Sungie. Stop staring at Junnie, you can do plenty of it later after your best friend is not having a breakdown.” Her whining actually works, because Jisung turns back at her with an annoyed grunt.

“Look, do you know Xiao Dejun, the Biochem major?” Chenle nods, not sure where this conversation is headed to. “Well, she started dating Yangyang so yeah, your shitty excuse is worth nothing.”

Yangyang, Jeno’s roommate, an English major, was known around the campus for her miserable friendzone with Dejun since they were juniors. Chenle’s eyes widen and she thinks that she hates Yangyang for not telling her important shit like this.

_Traitorous bitch._

“Fuck, is Kunhang ok?” She asks, because, besides all Yangyang’s pining and Dejun’s denseness, Kunhang (a cute kid that sneaked her way into their group through Yangyang and somehow stole Donghyuck’s heart) also is painfully, and obviously, in love with both of them.

“Kinda?” Jisung shrugs, stealing another glance at Renjun, that is too busy screaming at some poor guy that spilled coffee on her apron to notice it, before looking back at Chenle. “But enough about that dumb bitch who won’t listen to me either, we’re talking about you here.”

“Well, unfortunately, my situation is not even close to Dejun and Yangyang’s.” She replies, twitching her hands nervously and sighing when Jisung’s eyes automatically soften, “Jaemin is dangerous, Jisung. She’s gonna crush my heart with her heels and kiss me through it and I don’t want this. I don’t deserve this.”

Tears pools at her eyes and Jisung’s hands go to her hair, messing with unusual affection.

“Aren’t you thinking too low of Nana?” Jisung asks and Chenle thinks that Jisung never sounded so sweet, she kind wants to hug and bite her as she does with everything and everyone that’s is too cute to handle. Like she does with Jaemin. “Jaemin is a bit… _Carefree_ , but she’s not a heartbreaker and you know it. Talk to her about your feelings, Lele and if she’s on the same board as you, have a good time.”

She thinks about it and Jisung is right, there’s not even a single person who ever hated Jaemin after their hookups.

“Yeah, you’re right… I’m going to send her a message or something.”

“Great, now that everything is settled, I have some important shit to do.” She says and goes back at throwing some passive-aggressive heart eyes at Renjun.

“Creep.”

“I prefer focused, thank you.”

…

Chenle and Jaemin, for some reason, end up not having enough time to talk. At least not with their voices.

Chenle’s hands find their way through Jaemin’s shirt, a shiny dress shirt that shows Jaemin’s collarbone really nicely while her mouth is occupied in the older’s neck. It’s rushed because they both have class in less than one hour, but it’s still hot the same way.

“Y-You w-wanted talk, right?” Jaemin asks when Chenle’s hands are already halfway under her skirt and her voice is the exactly perfect type of breathless and Chenle kind of wants to ruin her.

“Nope.”

She finally finds what she was looking for and just a twist of her fingers there makes Jaemin crumbles in her hands, tiny sounds escaping her mouth and Chenle needs to hold her to prevent the older from sliding the bathroom wall.

Jaemin’s cheeks are some type of rosé when Chenle finally slides her underwear to the side, pushing her fingers inside the older with enough force to make Jaemin whimper.

“So pretty, unnie.” She whispers against Jaemin’s ear, smiling softly before sinking her teeth on her shoulders, pressuring further when Jaemin pulls at her hair. And although she can’t see the movement, the pain strikes at the same time the pleasure does.

Jaemin’s hips jerk against her hand, her hands tightening in Chenle’s hair. It doesn’t take long till Jaemin comes with Chenle’s bitting at her left nipple and her fingers moving inside Jaemin. And well, Chenle is not even halfway _there_ , but Jaemin’s eyelids are droopy and she looks so soft and vulnerable that Chenle just wants to give her a hug and maybe some chocolate.

“I can eat you out? My nails are too long, sorry.” Jaemin says, fixing her clothes and already getting on her knees but Chenle stops her, motioning for the older to get up as she tries avoiding Jaemin’s eyes.

“It’s ok, unnie. I’m fine and we shouldn’t get late for our classes, right?” She replies but doesn’t sound even half strong enough as she wanted to.

“Uh, no?” Jaemin sounds utterly confused and Chenle already can see a headache coming. “What the hell, Lele? Are you giving me the cold shoulder? Really?”

“No!” She says, almost screaming, and Jaemin smiles sarcastically but Chenle doesn’t let her speak again. “I just don’t want to get attached, ok? This wasn’t supposed to happen. We were supposed to talk, I would say that I’m completely in love with you and then you would reject me, and If I was lucky you would ignore my feelings so we could still be friends, _fuck.”_

She can feel tears pooling around the edges of her eyes and when Jaemin’s eyes widen, it just seems to worst the pain in her chest.

“You know what? Forget it.” She says, gathering her things before storming out of the cubicle, Jaemin seems to snap out of her trance because her hands soon are around Chenle’s arms in a vice grip. She notices, that Jaemin’s nails are pink now.

“No, Lele.” She sighs and then pulls the younger into her embrace and Chenle knows that this is not the moment but she can’t avoid basking in the fruity scent that follows Jaemin around. “I’m so sorry, baby. I made you feel bad, right?”

Jaemin’s voice is so, so sweet and Chenle is just not that strong, yet so they just stay like this. Chenle’s head against Jaemin’s chest and for a moment she thinks that this is enough, even if Jaemin tells her that she can’t return her feelings if they can at least stay together like… Like friends.

“I can’t say that I’m returning your feelings, honey…” Jaemin says, and Chenle feels like someone suddenly just punched her heart out of her chest, before she can untangle herself from the older girl embrace, Jaemin grip tightens around her and she looks down at her, deep brown eyes piercing into her soul and telling subtly to keep still. “But I like you enough to try.”

Well, this was doomed to happen, she always knew Jaemin didn’t do the feelings thing and- Wait, what?

“What?” She asks dumbly, clutching at Jaemin’s infamous dress shirt.

“You’re reading too much fanfiction, Lele.” Jaemin’s tone is mocking but her smile is so fond that Chenle couldn’t care less. “You really thought that I would let a pretty thing like you slip? Oh baby, not today.”

“Oh my god, so we are like… Dating?” She asks, smile so big that she feels like she might break her face in half.

“Yeah, only if you want, though.” Chenle nods and Jaemin smiles too, this time softer and if it’s possible, prettier.“Well, now that we’re on this for real, you can finally stop just staring at my boobs and touch it for real whenever you want, huh?”

“I already said that I wasn’t looking at your boobs… I was looking to your bra, that’s it.”

“Oh, big difference.”

“I hate you, let’s broke up.”

Jaemin smiles to her again and this time is even more feverish, her nails digging on Chenle’s waist as she drags both of them back to the cubicle.

“Oh, baby, you tied to me for life now. No take-backs. Besides...” Her tone is low and Chenle wonders how Jaemin does this, gets under her skin so easily. She finds out she doesn’t mind at all. “I Don't see a point in blaming you. If I were you, I'd do me too.”

“Did you just quote Fetish on me? Unnie, you’re so lame…”

“Yah, your brat!”

**Author's Note:**

> if you hated, go scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/heathown/)


End file.
